hanging with the wrong crowd
by Kat34
Summary: a story with lots of twists and turns. do you know whos the bad guy?.


                                        Hanging with the wrong crowd.

Chapter 1.

"Where's bubbles?" asked buttercup, an angry expression on her tiny face. she had short black hair and wore a green dress. If you didn't know buttercup and you saw a photo of her you never guess that such a sweet looking girl could have such a bad temper. "The professor needs to see her!"

The small girl that buttercup was talking to looked around at buttercup she wore a red dress with ginger hair down to her waist she was brushing her hair. Her name was blossom. "I don't know, I thought I saw her out side playing with her bunny." Said blossom thoughtfully.

"Well when was that?" said buttercup impatiently.

"Bout an hour ago, what's the rush??" blossom demanded. Blossom was the leader of the three girls and hated being left out.

Buttercup just ignored her and walked in the corridor, there was a light blue carpet on the floor, the walls were green, she and the professor had painted it the day before. Green was buttercups favourite colour.

Buttercup flied into the garden, through a small window in the corridor (You see these three little girls where no ordinary children, they had superpowers. They all could fly and all had laser vision). She landed on the grass the garden was quiet small compared to their old garden. The professor and the three girls had moved into this house after mojo jojo burnt down their old house. They had moved far away from their old home in hope that bad guys like the rotten monkey mojo jojo would not find where they live.

The garden had a high fence all the way around it. There wasn't much in the garden yet, but the girls hoped to get a slide and they wanted a tree swing for the large oak tree that hung in the garden.

Buttercup looked over at the oak tree. _It's a hot day and if bubbles were playing in the garden she'd be under the tree in the shade. She doesn't like to get to hot._ Buttercup thought to her self.

Buttercup spotted her sister just like she thought under the oak tree.

She flew over to her sister. "What are you doing??" she asked her. "The professor and I have been looking for you, its time for our training".

Bubbles had short blonde hair and wore a blue dress. She was the sweetest of the

Three girls. "Sorry buttercup I forgot about training, is the professor mad? It's just

That I've been playing with my new friend and we forgot the time."

"New friend?" buttercup looked behind bubbles and saw a small boy; with short blonde hair he had red trousers on and a green top.

"His name is Joe, but I like to call him Joey." bubbles beamed

"Bubbles you can play with your dumb friend tomorrow right now we got training" she grabbed bubble's arm "come on."

"Byeeeeeeee Joeyyyyy" bubbles shouted " see you tomorrow!" bubbles and buttercup went into the house.

 Chapter 2.

After the girls training, blossom, buttercup, bubbles and the professor sat down at the dinner table in the small kitchen. The kitchen walls were painted a light pink and the floor was black and white checker. The dinner table at which they sat was made of oak and was very shiny. Each of the girls had a chair in their favourite colour. Blossoms was red, bubbles was blue with small pink ribbons and buttercups was green. The professor had a very normal wooden chair that matched the table.

The professor a tall man with black hair had of course made the girls something to eat.

The professor walked over to the cooker, which had, had a pan on it.

"I hope you girls are hungry!" said the professor 

"You bet we are!" the girls shouted at the same time.

"Ok, ok here you go". The professor put a big piece on each girl's plate.

"Yuk, spaghetti with tomato and vegtables I can't eat that!" complained buttercup.

"Now buttercup" the professor said slowly "your sisters like it, why don't you eat it just this once for me?"

"NO WAY!" buttercup screamed "I'LL BE SICK!"

"There is no need for that behaviour buttercup go to your room!" the professor pointed to the stairs.

"Fine" buttercup muttered.

Bubbles and blossom finished their dinner and then went up to see buttercup.

"Are you ok?" blossom asked buttercup.

"Fine, thanks." Buttercup looked at bubbles " who's that kid you where playing with today bubbles?"

"What kid?" blossom demanded. She hated being in the dark about things.

"I told you, he's my friend and he's called Joey". Bubbles smiled at the thought of him.

" Well where does he live? You didn't tell him about our powers did you?" buttercup asked her.

"Don't be silly buttercup you know the professor said not to tell strangers about our powers, as they might want to hurt us if they knew." bubbles walked to the bedroom window which was near her part of the bed. "He lives in that house" she pointed to the house next door. Noises where coming from the house weird noises.

Just then the hotline telephone went, it was a phone, which the major could ring if there was any trouble in townsville, which was the town they protected.

"The hotline!" blossom exclaimed before rushing to answer it.

"Major……… oh no ……….. Mojo jojo?………………..fuzzy lumpkins!…………….. We'll be right there!" Blossom put down the phone and faced her sisters "Townville's in trouble, come on!" then she flew though her bedroom wall.

"We'll talk about Joe later" buttercup flew through the wall after her sister.

Bubbles followed them.

Chapter 3.

Buttercup woke up late; it was a Saturday so she didn't have to go to school. She could hear blossom training in the danger room. _She always wants to be the best._ Buttercup thought.

She got up out of bed and walked over to the door she walked down the stairs to the kitchen the professor greeted her.

"Hard night fighting crime?" asked the professor

"It was ok. Fuzzy lumpkins got upset because some one stole his hat. You know what he's like with his stuff." Buttercup looked out the window and saw bubbles playing with Joe. "How long she been out there?"

"All morning why?" professor looked at buttercup but she was on a mission she flew down the corridor and out to the garden. She landed by bubbles and Joe.

"Hi buttercup!" bubbles smiled at buttercup "wanna play with us?"

"No" buttercup turned to Joe "so what was going on at your house late last night?"

"I don't know what you mean," Joe said nervously.

" Yeah right" buttercup muttered " dinners at four bubbles ok?" buttercup started walking for the house.

"Yep see you later buttercup!" bubbles waved her goodbye.

"Bubbles I don't think your sister likes me much" Joe wined

"She's like that with everyone, she does like you! I like you Joey. Your sweet like a little bunny!" bubbles giggled

"Thanks bubbles I like you too! Wanna come over mine to play!". Joe asked

"Ok!"Bubbles and Joe walked over to his house.

Buttercup, blossom and the professor where sat at the dinner table. Blossom looked up at the clock "its 4.15 where is bubbles?" Blossom thought out loud.

"She's probley forgot the time she does do that a lot," said the professor thoughtfully.

"Its that Joe, she's friend with" buttercup got up "I'm going to go to his house and get her!"

"Not with out me!" protested blossom

"Well let's go!" buttercup went to leave the room when a letter came flying though the window.

The professor picked it up; he went white as a ghost.

"Bubbles has been kidnapped! They want £10,000 or she's going to be hurt. Badly hurt with loads of pain and screaming". Read the professor. "Oh no my poor bubbles what are we going to do!"

To be continued…


End file.
